


Better Suited

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Law trying to catch up, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: All he wanted was a nice dinner. They hadn’t been out on arealdate since they got together, and Law thought it was a good idea. What he didn’t realize, however, was that Luffy has a not so well hidden kink. It’s common, Law supposes, to love people in suits.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 5
Kudos: 220





	Better Suited

**Author's Note:**

> Suits are hot ok?

Luffy pushes. All the way out of the taxi, up the stairs and at the door. There is demand in his hands and as much as Law would love to tell him to settle, he doesn’t want to. At least, he doesn’t think that he wants to. 

Quick, airy kisses are placed on Law’s neck while he’s trying to undo the lock and he nearly yells. 

Not out of anger, but pure frustration that he’s not already inside his apartment, dealing with the ever impatient Luffy. Each moment after their wine was poured at dinner, Law has been in complete hell. Luffy, circling the stretch of skin on Law’s hand across the small white linen covered table, with eyes that screamed desire. 

Luffy, who lightly licked the edge of his wine glass after chugging it smoothly, and pretended that nothing was wrong. A game quickly dropped once they got into the back of the taxi and Luffy’s arm wrapped around Law’s neck. Law told the driver the address and tried to ignore the blatant tent that was being pitched in his dress pants. 

All he wanted was a nice dinner. They hadn’t been out on a _ real _ date since they got together, and Law thought it was a good idea. What he didn’t realize, however, was that Luffy has a not so well hidden kink. It’s common, Law supposes, to love people in suits. 

But Luffy doesn’t seem to want to keep the suit on him. It’s actually something he knows for a fact, because he whispered just how badly he wanted to take it off in Law’s ear in the cab. Leaving Law trying to hide his reddened face from the driver. It took everything in his power to keep his tie tightened as Luffy kept trying to loosen it. 

Now, here outside his apartment, Law knows what is going to happen when they get inside. He assumes he knows, anyways, and he’d like to be right. A stirring in his abdomen prays that Luffy wants to stay over, and he can’t lie that he’s excited. To see Luffy completely naked again—

The handle rattles in Law’s hand and when the door pushes open, Luffy is already ahead of him. He floats into the apartment, the way he always seems to do, but this time there is a mission in his step. He walks, to the edge of the living room and turns around with his back to the hall. 

Slowly, he tugs at his tie that is barely hanging on his neck and lets it thread between his fingers. For someone so impatient, Law is surprised he’s trying to be seductive, but he’s not about to tell his boyfriend to stop when he starts unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Luffy…” Law says, mouth so dry the single word almost cracks in his throat. His feet move forward of their own accord, and each step he takes toward Luffy is another that Luffy moves back. “You’re killing me.” 

Luffy softly snickers while nodding his head and undoes the last button on his shirt, “Don’t make me come and get you, _Torao_.” 

The nickname feels heavy in the air between them and Law moves faster against his will. Like a magnet locking into place, Law’s hands suddenly find themselves in Luffy’s hair. Fingers knotting in an instant, they guide backwards towards Law’s bedroom with their lips locked. 

Luffy tastes like wine and sunshine, and Law wants to get drunk off of it. 

They kiss, pressed together like their lives depend on it, and Luffy stumbles backwards a step. Law presses a questioning hand against Luffy’s thigh, and without another word, he jumps up. His legs wrap easily around Law’s waist, twisting to lock on Law’s lower back, and Luffy laughs between their lips. 

Dinner was good, but Luffy is still hungry. 

Pulling at Law’s collar, Luffy frees a section of skin and sucks in excitedly through his teeth. Law’s mouth is at his ear, grazing the warming skin with his teeth, and as they cross the threshold of his bedroom, Luffy bites. 

“H-ha,” Law groans when his legs buckle from the pleasure, and when Luffy licks over the wound he’s unsure if he’ll be able to stand, “So...close.” 

Luffy continues to pull at the shirt with reckless abandon and Law struggles to step forward. The bottom of his shirt is pulled from his pants and the rush of air hitting his lower back is enough to make him stumble. Luffy blows out a laugh, but doesn’t slow in his attack of dragging the shirt over his head. 

Law makes it a foot from the bed and when he tries to drop Luffy onto it—he doesn’t go. His hands are still gripped in the fabric of his shirt tugging upwards. Losing what balance he has, Law sinks to the floor and Luffy huffs when his feet hit the ground. 

“You’re the one being impatient.” Law chides as Luffy seems to settle. A fake out, because not a second later he’s again pulling on Law’s shirt, “L-Luffy, hold-HOLD ON.” 

Luffy does hold on, tight, as he drags the buttoned shirt over Law’s head and off his arms. Somehow, the tie manages to stay behind, and Law has suspicions that Luffy did it on purpose. A question quickly answered when Luffy tugs on the tie to bring Law back to his lips. 

Luffy kisses and bites at Law’s lower lip, groaning gently each time he pulls back. Law knows that Luffy loves to kiss, it’s no surprise given how much they’ve made out since they got together. Hell, the night they first kissed Law thought he was going to have to go into work with a swollen lip. 

Luffy croons as he begins to kiss down Law’s jaw and Law shifts beneath him. He’s hard against his thigh and every time Luffy moves to reach somewhere else it makes things worse. It’s nearly painful as Luffy settles back into his lap and grinds forward, eyes locked with Law’s with a purpose. 

“So...” Luffy starts and plays gently with the tie barely hanging on Law’s neck, “Wanna f-”

“Yeah.” Law interrupts and before he can try to rephrase the casual response, Luffy tugging on him again, “Bed, Luffy, bed.” 

Luffy lifts off Law’s lap with a blow of impatient air through his lips and Law sighs. He knew what kind of energy Luffy has, so he’s not sure why he’s so surprised by this. Luffy falls back onto the bed and starts to shimmy off his pants, hands pushing them off his legs until he’s just in his underwear. A nice set of black boxer briefs that has Law’s head swimming while he walks towards him. 

Law’s hands graze against Luffy’s sides in a trance, dancing across the taut muscles and he swallows. Luffy is nothing less than a powerhouse and it’s always in moments like these that he considers himself lucky. To the normal person, Luffy looks like an average guy, but Law knows better. 

When his fingers drag along the edge of Luffy’s underwear, Law feels him shiver beneath him before laughing. He can tell it’s killing Luffy to sit still for even a moment and before he can force his hand, like he has many times before, Law strokes the outline of Luffy. It elicits a gasp, breathy and warm, so Law does it again. 

He presses his hand against Luffy’s erection, massaging it for just a moment before greedy hands are on his. Luffy hums as he tugs on Law’s arms and drags him onto the bed next to him. Before Law can do it himself, Luffy is undoing his pants. 

His hands work, fast and greedy in undoing the clasp and when he yanks them to Law’s ankles, the sensation set him on fire. This isn’t at all like the strip tease Luffy pulled off, and when he goes to open his mouth, it’s suddenly preoccupied. Luffy’s tongue is back inside it, and Law groans when he drags across his lower lip. 

Luffy presses a hard hand into Law’s dick, wrapping his hand around it through the fabric of his underwear and presses a thumb into his tip. He knows how to play Law like a fiddle, and god, he’s ready to perform. Eager hands push at each other’s underwear until both men lay, naked with heavy chests, waiting. 

Law breaks the pause, pulling Luffy’s head back into his hands and rolling to hover over him. Luffy’s hair is wild against the bed beneath him, blown much like his pupils are, and Law drinks him in. He whispers against Luffy’s skin as he kisses along his neck, and feels his dick twitch harder against his stomach. 

“Who knew a tie would do all this?” Law murmurs against Luffy’s neck and he writhes beneath him, “Maybe, I’ll wear suits more often and use the tie for something else.” 

Luffy groans at the thought of Law tying him up, shirt unbuttoned with a chest heaving for air. It’s hot, but not hotter than the fully naked man currently pinning him to the bed, causing his arms to take a chill. Luffy grinds his hips up, brushing his dick against Law’s and feels him inhale sharply.

“Ooh,” Luffy croons in Law’s ear, letting his teeth graze downwards onto his neck, “You going to try to tie me up? Good luck.” 

Law leans back up and crawls upwards, pressing a hand into Luffy’s face causing him to laugh, “Shut up. I’ve gotta grab the lube.” 

As Law leans farther up the bed towards the nightstand, his hips slide further up Luffy’s body, and in a moment of inspiration—Luffy takes Law in his mouth. Law’s shoulder trembles, and he almost falls against the bed. His reaching arm now shakes as Luffy begins to suck on him, and when an argument tries to leave his mouth it simply comes out a moan. 

Luffy laps at Law, his tongue running base to tip, all the while Law stays in his mouth. He always tastes so good on Luffy’s tongue, but he hardly gets to do this. Usually, they’re trying to get one in fast between Law’s weird shifts and his neighbors being home. 

Now, they have neither facing them, and Luffy pulls in his cheeks. Swirling his tongue around the head, Luffy hums and can feel Law shake above him. The pleasure he feels getting to someone with such a cold demeanor thrills him, and it makes everything that much better. 

“You want me to fuck you or are you going to suck me off?” Law says through nearly gritted teeth and Luffy lets him go. He does want Law to fuck him, but god, the idea of sucking Law until he can’t stand it anymore—Luffy makes a mental note for next time they only have fifteen minutes. 

Law presses a line of lube out onto his finger and Luffy grumbles. He can’t decide what position he wants, it’s all so enticing, and everything is good, he doesn’t have a favorite and—Luffy’s train of thought dies as Law presses a finger up into him. He tightens reflexively around him and hears Law sigh above him. 

His eyes closed without him knowing, fluttered shut at the simple pleasure of Law starting to finger him. Bucking against Law’s hand, he hears him sigh, and a second finger is added quickly and without debate. Luffy prides himself in being flexible, in all forms, so when Law tries the one finger bullshit he knows he has to remind him. 

Stretched and keening, Law draws Luffy close to an edge before pulling out all at once. Usually, Luffy would complain. Groaning words that don’t exist until Law fucks him, but not tonight. Luffy pushes against Law’s shoulders until he’s lying on his side. 

Luffy settles onto Law’s dick, slowly letting himself take him, and when Law groans, Luffy smiles. He molds into Law’s side into a simple spooning position and when Law doesn’t move, Luffy grinds against him. It Law all of a second to put it together and when he wraps his arms around Luffy, he bucks up into him. 

Luffy gasps and with his mouth still open, Law reaches down to grab his dick. Rocking into him, combined with hard consistent strokes, Law knows he has Luffy cornered, until Luffy reaches back and grabs his tie. 

He pulls Law closer, hand wrapped so tight around the fabric that it makes his hands white, and he doesn’t let go. Luffy remains against his skin gasping, breath laced with sighs, and the sound is like heaven to Law. It’s sweet, dripping with pleasure, and Law doesn’t want it to end. 

It does, however, when Luffy starts to shift and drags Law along with him. 

He leans forward until he’s face down into the bed and pushes backwards into Law with a not so silent command. Groaning, Law readjusts, pressed against Luffy’s back and again starts to thrust. It gets blurry then. 

A mix of sweat and panting. Hot kisses pressed on shoulder blades, followed by bites and moans. It’s no surprise that Luffy comes quickly after that, trapped between his stomach and the bed, and when he thinks Law is about to come—he’s wrong. 

Law continues to push harder, grind deeper, and Luffy whines at the overstimulation. Law’s hot tongue dances along Luffy’s ear and neck, leaving him to moan, loud and unrestrained right into Law’s face. It’s gorgeous, Law thinks, and wishes he could hold on longer. 

“L-law, ho-holy fuck.” Luffy pants out and Law groans at Luffy’s tone. It’s lower than he’s ever heard, near baritone, and it’s like he’s a different person, “Come, come, c-ah”

The pitch upwards into a short cry does it, and Law comes, hard and shaking. His feet dig into the bed, pushing his hips upward one last time into Luffy, and the cry of pleasure will no doubt ring in his head all week. 

Slipping out of him, Law sighs, falling back against the bed and Luffy blows in his face causing his hair to tickle. He groans, satisfied, and opens a speculative eye at Luffy. He’s still there just as always: face flushed, lips almost bruised, with places on his neck that likely won’t heal by the morning. 

“So,” Luffy sighs, his eyes fluttering with exhaustion, “How often can you wear that suit?” 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
